


A ChocoMog Day

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adventure, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Chocobos, Fireworks, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Moogle Chocobo Carnival, Moogles, One Big Happy Family, Siblings, Silly, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: For Gladiolus's birthday Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis, Prompto, and Iris decide to take him to the infamous Moogle Chocobo Festival where things take a turn for what could only be described as best, well according to Gladiolus that is.A birthday fic for Gladiolus.





	A ChocoMog Day

It was the end of March, when Noctis had mentioned that he knew the perfect place to celebrate Gladiolus's birthday. Of course he only told this to Ignis and Prompto, he mentioned that he heard that the Moogle Chocobo festival was in Altissia and he knows how much Gladiolus loves the fluffy creatures. 

"So what do you guys think?" Noctis asks curiously "We can stay in the Leville too after maybe throwing a party at Weskham's restaurant, I'm sure we could get him to make a cake." 

"I could make it. I have had found a recipe for a cake that he might enjoy." Ignis says smiling as he pushes up his glasses with his index finger. 

"Ooh what flavor is it?" Prompto asks curiously only succeeding in getting Ignis to smile a bit more "That's a secret I shant spoil." 

Noctis nods "I guess we ought start planning on the best gift to give him. I'm sure he's sick of Cup Noodle." He sighs causing Prompto to laugh "Dude that guy will never get sick of it, that's his Ebony." 

"I would suggest finding the gifts once we dock. It would be a lot easier than trying to smuggle them amongst our belongings." Ignis says as he begins to slide off his gloves and sets them down on the nightstand "If we wish to reach Altissia by daybreak we need to leave early tomorrow" he adds undoing his belt "it's a full days worth of sailing but we'll reach it in time for his birthday." 

The other two nod as they pull themselves to their feet as they begin to change into their own pajamas "Tell that to Gladio, he's the one drinking outside with Cor." Noctis huffs.

 

**April 1st**

When the early hours of the spill into the room Ignis was the first one to wake, well sort of. He was awoken by the smell of coffee being brewed. So naturally he pulls himself from bed and begins to ready for the day by taking a shower.

Once dressed, Ignis makes his way downstairs only to find Iris bustling about the kitchen as she fills the ice chest with food and drinks. "You're up early." Ignis says softly prompting a smile from the younger Amicitia. 

"Well you know, I'm feeling a bit restless knowing that tomorrow is Gladdy's birthday. I been working on something super special for him." She admits making Ignis smile "You are an excellent sister. I know without a doubt he'll like whatever it is you do for him."

Iris smiles as she fixes Ignis a cup of coffee "Well, we should get to waking the others if we wish to leave on time. I'll save waking Noct to you."     

When Gladiolus, Noctis, and Prompto finally emerge they are put to work ensuring that the five of them will have enough food to last them a day at sea. And once everything was accounted for and ready to go they loaded up the boat and set sail with Noctis manning the ship.

 

 **April 2nd**  

Just as Ignis predicted, when they docked the sun was barely rising, but the sounds and festivities were already in full swing. As they exited the dock and ship, they all could see the decorations and hear the music playing. 

"What's all this about?" Gladiolus asks looking around square "We know how much you love moogles so we all thought why not spend the day here during Moogle Chocobo." Noctis explains earning a puzzled look from Gladiolus but his mind was quickly made when he felt Iris tugging on his arm "Oh Gladdy look! Aren't they cute!?" She cries happily pointing to a best of fluffy off white moogles who sat huddled together "Can we go pet them? Please pretty please?" She begs causing her brother to nod "Yeah let's go." He says. 

Noctis smiles as he looks to Prompto and Ignis "So I guess you can say that this was a great choice?" 

"Agreed, though knowing ones weakness, likes, and dislikes do help." Ignis chuckles as he follows Noctis and Prompto to the nest of moogles.

Both Gladiolus and Iris held a bunny sized moogle. Iris chuckles as she holds the creature close to her cheek which nuzzles her happily "Oh these guys are so cute!" She giggles. Gladiolus himself was laughing as the moogle he was interacting with had perched itself on his shoulder and had taken to licking his neck. "S-Stop it!" He laughs making the small creature chirp happily and rub itself against his chin.

"Aww these so cute." Prompto says watching as one flies around him "Hi there little guy." He says in a light sing song voice attracting the small animal to him and plopping itself on his head "Kupo!" it chirps. Prompto was quick to pull out his camera and snap a photo of himself and his new friend "Oh Em Gee! This thing is the cutest thing in the history of cute things!"

"Cuter than a Chocobo?" Noctis teases causing Prompto to hesitate.

"Uh...well no..."

"Cuter than Miss Cindy?" Ignis asks a smile on his lips.

"Okay that's taking it too far!" 

"Make your choice Prompto. A moogle, chocobo, or Cindy?" mocks Gladiolus.

Prompto puffs out his cheeks feeling attacked "You guys are all brutes!"

"We're only messing with you." Gladiolus says putting the small animal back into it's nest "Come on Iris, lets check out the rest of this place." He says "Awww, I wish we could keep them." Iris says pouting as she places the little beast back who looks up at her "Kupo? Kupo kupo." The moogle chirps it's wings fluttering a bit as it's antenna bounces.

Frowning she pats it's head "I wish you could stay with us. Maybe next time." 

Noctis looks the moogles over "They are pretty cute." He says poking one in the belly. At the same time his phone buzzes prompting him to check it as a smile spreads on his face. 

_'Cute!? Heck no, I'm way cuter than those things.'_

Noctis looks up from his phone only to see Carbuncle sitting on stand pawing at the creatures "Sure you are." He teases picking Carbuncle up and holding him close.

"So, you came to celebrate Gladio's birthday with us?" Noctis asks.

_'Yep! I love birthday parties.'_

Noctis laughs as he shakes his head. From where he stood he could see the siblings walking together only to stop at a stand selling costumes. The two of them both buy the moogle set. 

"Noct! We should buy costumes too, let's be chocobos!" Prompto says running up to his friend  _'Oh do it! Do it Noct!'_ squeaks Carbuncle via the phone.

"Well, if you two think it's a good idea then I guess it can't hurt." Noctis says laughing "What about Specs? What should he wear?" Noctis asks watching as Carbuncle climbs up onto his shoulder "I saw a t-shirt with a moogle riding a chocobo. Maybe he could wear that?" Prompto suggests. 

"It's worth a shot. We don't want him feeling left out." Noctis says looking over at Ignis who had picked up a pamphlet listing all the must try foods at the festival.

"Noct, if you have a moment..." Ignis starts to say when he sees a shadow appear next to him "I think we should try the-" he turns around only to pale at the sight in front of him. "Kupo kupo kupo kupo kupo!"

A massive moogle mascot stood in front of hopping from leg to leg as it waves its paws at him.

Ignis swallows nervously as he excuses himself quickly making his way to his king. "You okay there Specky?" Noctis teases causing Ignis to frown "You failed to inform me on there being mascots...."

Noctis sucks air in through his teeth "Yeah...it slipped my mind." 

Ignis glares at him "Sure. I'll be sure to let not adding vegetables to your dinner tonight."

"Ah no fair! You can't do that Iggy, I just forgot. Its been a while since I been here." Noctis complains as they meet up with Prompto who had just bought the chocobo costume and shirt. 

"Guys, I just bought the stuff. Here Noct." Prompto says handing the costume to the prince "This is for you Iggy." Prompto says handing him the Moogle Chocobo shirt.

"Thank you." Ignis says taking the shirt "I'll find a place to change." Ignis says looking around as Noctis pulls on the chocobo wings along with Prompto. 

"Well make it quick. We should at least play some games and try to win some prizes." Noctis says crossing his arms. 

"Yeah let's!" Prompto says smiling "I saw chocobo races, let's do those they should be fun." Prompto suggests.

"Then perhaps we can try some of the desserts?" Ignis says pointing to the pamphlet he had in his grasp.

As they walk away Gladiolus rushes up to them with Iris following close behind "You guys wanna join us for the magic show? It starts in like an hour." Gladiolus says.

"A magic show!?" Prompto squeaks happily "Dude it's been so long since I been to one." He adds grinning.

"Yeah, it has." Noctis adds smiling.

"You've been to one too right Iggy?" Iris asks noticing how Ignis remained silent. Much to her surprise he shook his head "I never been to one."

"Aahh, that's right...he would always end up sick the day of or day before we were going to leave." Noctis says crossing his arms "I always offered to wait till he was better but he always insisted on me going. I would go and bring him back a stuffed animal or some weird prize." 

"Yes I still have that pink llama you brought me." Ignis says proudly "But I'm thrilled to finally see the show." He adds.

"Well it's not on yet, but we should probably start making our way down there now if you to get up close." Gladiolus says.

"Could we sit up close?" Ignis asks.

"I was hoping someone was going to ask that." The Shield says grinning as he leads them to the gondola which would shorten their distance.

 

So far it seemed like everything was going to plan. The friends we're able to play a few games and sample a bit of food, even meet the mascots Boko the Chocobo, Mog the Moogle, and Kenny Crow. 

Of course Ignis stayed clear of them as the others played around with them. Eventually came the time for the magic show, as they all took their seats and waited for it to start Gladiolus excused himself needing the restroom.

Watching him leave Noctis turns towards Ignis "Specs, after this we'll head down to Mago...Maagoo...Mwahago..." a sigh "Weskham's restaurant right?" Noctis asks.

Ignis nods "The time we spent should've been enough to have Weskham prepare the cake and meals I requested." He says breaking open a peanut shell and taking out the nut "I do hope he likes this cake...it's taking bit of a risk." He adds chewing quietly. 

"When have never liked a dish you made?"

"Dude the tofu!?" 

"Ahh...."

"Let's never speak of it again." 

When Gladiolus returns the show was starting. The magic acts are all exciting and mesmerizing. Each one was better than the last and it left the audience including the bros and Iris wanting more. Thats when the magician called up four volunteers from the front row, which coincidently was Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto. 

The audience cheered them on as they stepped up. 

"Now I want you all to think about a happy memory. For this trick to work you need to be as happy as possible...ready?" The boys nod "Okay close your eyes..." they close their eyes "and now audience on the three I need you to say 'Happy Moogle Chocobo Festival!' "

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"Happy Moogle Chocobo Festival!"

The stage goes up in a plume of thick white smoke with the magician bowing and the audience claps, yet when the smoke clears everyone seems taken aback.

"Gladdy!?" Iris calls out.

Her tone was a mix of worry and amusement slipping into her voice as she tries to stifle a laugh. 

Confusion fell over the boys for they didn't quite understand why everyone was reacting the way they were. They look over at each other and all four of them reacting differently.

Noctis seemed to be a bit unfazed, Ignis was a bit surprised, Prompto was excited but his excitement was nowhere the level of Gladiolus.

The four of them having been turned to Moogles.

"Dude, look at us! We're moogles!" Prompto laughs as he jumps up with wings flapping. "Ha! Its the greatest right!?" Gladiolus laughs as he takes to the sky as he flies to Iris who catches him.

"You guys are so cute." She says smiling. 

"Not by choice...was this supposed to happen?" Ignis asks turning in the direction of the magician only to find him missing "Oh bother." Ignis turns facing the others "How are we to move forward now?" he asks.

"I don't see how this should stop us. Lets just go on down there and do what we planned on doing." Prompto says.

This earns him a nod and with that they head for Maagho.

It was late in the afternoon when Iris and the four moogles arrive at the floating restaurant. Where they were greeted by Weskham, who seemed to find their current situation amusing.

"Well it seems you boys had a rather exciting day." Weskham says smiling.

"You can say that." Noctis says landing on the countertop "We're not to late are we, kupo?" 

"Late?" Weskham laughs "Late would be celebrating on the third." He says placing a silver platter with a matching dome on the counter. "Listen, being friends and building a relationship that is more than what it seems or meets the comes with a lot of responsibility." He explains.

"You see one year Cid forgot you father's. And did Regis let him have it. He made sure to never let him forget ever again." He says as Iris and Gladiolus step forward "Even a simple 'Happy Birthday' goes a long way."

The brothers face the Amicitia siblings as Noctis steps forward a bit "Happy birthday Gladio, kupo."

"Happy birthday big guy, kupo!" Prompto cheers.

"Happy birthday." Ignis says with a nod.

Weskham pops a party popper as a banner unravels from the ceiling displaying the same message that they had relayed.

"Happy birthday big brother." Iris says kissing his furry little cheek. 

"You guys didn't have to do this, kupo." 

"What so you can hang it over our heads that we forgot or didn't celebrate, yeah right, kupo."

"Well how about some cake? Ignis had crafted a recipe that you may enjoy."  Weskham say lifting the lid revealing a white cake which he cut into it revealing pink inside.

"Its a pink champagne cake." Ignis says smiling. 

As they ate they also gave out gifts, one gift in particular being from Noctis was a special VIP suite from the last time he attended the festival. Which surprisingly was still good and will allowed the five of them to watch the fireworks display later that night.

"Whadd'ya say? You want to go check it out, kupo?" Noctis asks.

"You kidding right? We're watchin' those fireworks, kupo." Gladiolus says puffing out his chest. 

 

When it was time for the fireworks display the five were sitting in a gondola waiting for the night sky to be decorated in a vibrant splash of shapes and colors. Prompto already had given his camera to Iris who had it ready and trained on the sky "Dudes, I heard that there is totally going to be Chocobo shaped fireworks, kupo!" He says excitedly earning a snort from Gladiolus who sat perched on his sisters shoulder "Well I heard that there will be a Moogle shaped one, kupo." The bigger man says grinning.

Noctis feels a tap on his head causing him to turn around "Oh Carbuncle, where did you run off too, kupo?" He asks happy to see his friend again.

"Seriously? Noct we're at a festival we're supposed to have fun." Carbuncle squeaks.

"Noct, who are you talking to?" Ignis asks.

The king opens his mouth to say something but a loud voice rings out 'Ladies and Chocobros! Thank you for taking the time out to spend time with us here at the Chocobo Moogle festival. We hope that you all are having a grand time!' 'Now before we begin let's have a word from our sponsor!'

It was silent for a second before the voice off an all to familar crow hits the groups ears, making Noctis roll his eyes, Ignis go ridged, Prompto to bounce, and the Amicitia siblings to wait eagerly for the show to start "CAW kids it's your good pal Kenny! I want to thank you all for comin' out and spending time with us. Well I guess its time to get the show started."

As the fireworks filled the sky the group watches in awe.

"Ah sorry your birthday was a bust, kupo...." Noctis says his voice soft.

"You kidding me? This was the best birthday ever, kupo!" Gladiolus laughs his wings twitching as he puffs out his fluffy chest "And I got you guys to thank for it."

"Does anything we do go according to plan, kupo?" Ignis asks.

"Well at least he had fun, happy birthday big guy, kupo."

"Happy birthday Gladdy."


End file.
